Only the Strong Survive
by Rach1989
Summary: Days after Dumbledore's death, Draco returns to the scene of the crime searching for sanctuary. Following Dumbledore's orders, McGonagall agree's, but she to has some interesting terms of her own.
1. Prologue

**This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter Fanfiction, but I thought I would try it out and see how things go. It takes place just after Dumbledore's deathand the summer that follows it. I have the plot planned out roughly, but it may change as it goes on. It's a Draco and Hermione pairing, as I've become quite fond of this pairing, and it does seem quite popular on here.**

This first part if just the prologue - Dumbledore's death from Draco's point of view, the story then picks up a couple of days later.

Please leave me your comments and reviews as I'd love to read your feedback.

Hope you enjoy

**Rachael x.**

* * *

"_You are not a killer Draco," Dumbledore remained calm as Draco continued pointing his wand in his direction._

"_You know nothing about me," Draco's voice began to shake, his heart pounding against his chest. "I was the one who cursed Katie Bell, it was me who poisoned Weasley,"_

_Dumbledore nodded calmly, causing Draco to doubt himself even more._

"_I know Draco, I also know that you were just following orders," Draco cautiously locked eye contact with Dumbledore, still stunned at how calm Dumbledore was._

"_He'll kill me!" Draco shouted, the panic evident in his voice. Dumbledore nodded and smiled softly at Draco._

"_We can help you Draco, come over to the good and we'll make sure you're safe until all of this is over," Draco stared at Dumbledore intently, going through this options in his head. He knew Dumbledore was the only one who could ever stand a chance in defeating Voldemort once and for all, Dumbledore was the only wizard that Voldemort ever feared. Everyone trusted Dumbledore, even Draco knew that. Draco dropped his gaze and slowly lowered his wand, he couldn't help the feeling of shame washing over his body. All of the insults his father gave him suddenly came flooding back, this time fresher than ever._

_Draco hardly noticed the door swing open, he could vaguely hear voices surrounding him, the occasional pat on the back, nothing that really meant anything to him though. _

"_Do it Draco!" Draco jumped as he heard his name being said aloud, he turned to face Bellatrix, who's menacing grin was burning into him. Draco's hand shook as he tightened his grip on his wand, he focused his eyes on the ground desperately trying not to face the other death eaters. The voices in his head were continuing their argument, the confusion he felt was horrific. _

"_Severus, Severus please..." Draco jerked his head up, not even noticing that Snape had entered the room, he watched as everything began to move in slow motion, Snape raised his wand and pointed it in Dumbledore's direction._

"_Avada Kedavra!" Every part of Draco's body began screaming in shock, Draco was going to let him live, Draco was going to accept his offer of safety, now it was all gone. He'd have to go back to Voldemort and face his death._

_He felt a hand pulling on his arm, pulling him through the school grounds. Everything was a blur, he could see flashes of red and green light shooting past him, how he missed them he wasn't sure. He heard someone nearby call out Potter's name, daring to look behind him Draco gulped as he saw Harry run straight towards him, firing spell after spell. _

"_Run Draco," Snape ordered, _

"_Snape! Snape, he trusted you!" Draco continued to run, desperately trying to block out the image of Dumbledore falling from the top of the astronomy tower. He wasn't a killer, he'd lowered his wand, Snape killed him. Snape had caused all of this. _

_The gates of Hogwarts flew open, and Draco paused to catch his breath, he wasn't safe anymore. No where was safe, hearing footsteps approaching him from behind, he turned on the spot and thought of home. Seconds later he was stood outside Malfoy Manor. The only ever place he'd been able to call home. No one would be home, Lucius was still locked up in Azkaban prison, his mother never spent any time at home these days. He'd be safe here for the time being._


	2. Chapter 1

**I know the prologue doesn't really give much away, so I thought I would post the first chapter tonight as well. At least you get to see more characters in this chapter now. I hope you enjoy this chapter more than the prologue. I know it's not much, but I felt it was needed to see an insight to Draco's thoughts on that night.**

Rachael x.

Draco sighed as he lay awake in his bed, he'd only been here a day or so, but he still wasn't able to relax, the Dark Lord would find him eventually that was for sure. Once he had you marked, no one would ever escape, you were a fool to discover otherwise. He was sick of flinching at every little sound outside his window, he hadn't let go of his wand since his arrival and he had no interest in doing so now. He stood up and paced across his bedroom, he could still here Dumbledore's voice ringing in his ears. The thought of safety and never having to answer to Voldemort again. The thought became too much for Draco who grabbed his cloak with his free hand and carefully walked out of his front door. He nervously checked his surroundings before turning on the spot and disappearing completely.

Draco reappeared and took a deep breath, he was going against everything he had ever believed in by returning here, but he had to do this now, he couldn't continue to live his life this way. Draco trudged his way through the grounds, noting quite obviously how the once happy tone had been dismissed in a matter of days, and he knew deep down that he helped with this. He pushed the main doors open and stepped inside quietly, hoping to remain unnoticed for the time being. His first point of call was definitely Professor McGonagall's office, she was after all the new head of Hogwarts. Draco couldn't help being shocked at how silent the hallways were now, he'd never known a time when the school was this quiet, it made the whole ordeal more off-putting, if that was even possible. As Draco reached his final destination he let out a sigh of relief, he'd managed to reach his destination without having to explain himself to anyone, perfect. As he stretched his hand out to knock on the door in front of him, he was startled that the door swung open, he jumped back but even his quick instincts wasn't enough to save him this time.

"You!" Draco froze on the spot as he came to face to face with the one person he had hoped to avoid – Harry Potter.

Harry's body was full of rage as he held his wand directly at Malfoys face, knowing full well that he could curse him if he wanted to. Harry still hadn't managed to come to terms with what had happened only days previously. His mentor and friend had been cruelly snatched away from him, the time when Harry truly needed him. Harry eyed Malfoy suspiciously, noting that he hadn't even attempted to reach for his wand, this confused him a great deal, Malfoy had always been one to prove his authority regarding his magic, now he didn't seem to care.

"You do know that I could curse you into oblivion and I wouldn't have to think twice about it?" Harry growled.

"Mr Potter, that will be all," Draco lifted his head and stared past Harry, he sighed guiltily as he saw Professor McGonagall stare at him.

"Professor, you can't be serious!" Harry shouted, craning his neck to face her, still not lowering his wand for a minute.

"Oh but I am Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy and I have some catching up to do," she gave Harry a small smile, and Harry knew better than to argue back with her, she was tough woman, everyone at Hogwarts knew that. Harry sighed and cautiously lowered his wand, he gave her a slight nod and stepped aside to let Malfoy through.

"Mr Malfoy?" Draco lifted his eyes to the woman stood in front of him, he forced his eyes not to look in Harry's direction as he stepped forward into McGonagall's office, McGonagall shutting the door behind him with a quick swift of her wand. Harry rolled his eyes and headed back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Take a seat Mr Malfoy," it was an order rather than a request. Malfoy gulped and did as he was told, his eyes flicked at the pictures hanging around the room, he paused for a second as he lingered on Dumbledore's frame. He was stunned to see the former headmaster smile in his direction. Draco shook his head and turned his attention back to McGonagall who was eyeing him suspiously.

"Now I understand that it was you who allowed the death eaters access to the school grounds, is that correct?" Draco nodded solemnly, McGonagall sighed quietly, in six years she had never witnessed Draco's vulnerable side before, he had changed so much in the space of a few days.

"However, I am also led to believe that you lowered your wand on that night, is this true?" Draco lifted his head and stared at her in disbelief, how could she possibly know what happened that night? No one else was there, it was just him alone with Dumbledore, until Snape and the others showed up.

"How did you...?" Draco was lost for words as he watched her pace around her office, after everything that had happened she had still managed to keep her calm compuser.

"I have my sources, now what I require from you is an explanation of sorts," she turned to face him once more, "What possessed you to do such a ridiculous thing? Where have you been all this time? And what on earth made you return?" Draco gulped as she summoned a chair and sat down opposite him.

Harry walked through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor common room, he couldn't help smiling when he saw his friends awaiting his arrival. After everything that had happened to him over the last six years he was determined not to take them granted.

"Harry!" Hermione grinned as Harry sat down next to them.

"What did McGonagall want?" Ron asked, receiving glares from Hermione and Ginny, Harry laughed at his friends and shrugged.

"Same old thing, she was asking about what Dumbledore and I were up to on that night," Harry shuddered as he clearly relived the evenings events. "But enough about that, you'll never guess who is back at Hogwarts,"

The three friends shrugged and leaned in closer as Harry checked to make sure that their conversation would remain unheard.

"Malfoy," Harry uttered the name with utmost disgust, Ron's face turned a bright side of red whilst Hermione and Ginny exchanged fearful glances.

"What's that ferret doing here?" Ron hissed, Harry sighed and shrugged once more.

"McGonagall wouldn't let me stay, he's in her office right now, I hope she sends him on a one way ticket to Azkaban!" Harry clenched his fists.

His friends exchanged glances, each of them knowing that with Draco now back on the scene, things were set to become much more interesting around here.

"Well we know one thing is for sure," Hermione stated as all eyes suddenly turned on her, "He won't be here for much longer, the year is almost over, we're all going back home,"

Harry rolled his eyes at this last statement, he'd made it quite clear that he wouldn't be returning back to the Dursley's this summer. Dumbledore had left him with a huge task, there was no way that he'd waste his time by returning to the place that had treated him like a prisoner for sixteen years.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews and favourite alrets on this, I really appreciate them all. This is the first Harry Potter fanfiction I've ever written, but I'm enjoying writing it, hopefully I'll the characters correct, Draco and Hermione are complex enough, but I'm determined to see it through until the end. Anyway, this chapter starts to introduce the plot a little more, I know it's a little vague right now.**

Hope you enjoy it  
Rachael x.

* * *

McGonagall's office was filled with an eerie silence, Draco had finished his explanation and sat waiting for McGonagall's judgement. Draco glanced around the room, noticing the look of disgust on the portraits surrounding him. Taking a deep breath he stood and headed towards the door.

"I knew this was a bad idea," he mumbled as he reached out for the door knob, McGonagall rose to her feet and focused all of her attention towards the young man.

"Mr Malfoy!" Draco froze as she addressed him, "You must understand that this is a lot for me to take in, however I accept your claims and grant you the sanctuary that you've requested." Draco let out a quiet sigh of relief, as he turned to face his headmistress.

"It appears that Professor Dumbledore was quite fond of you, like he was to all of his pupils," she let out a small smile as she glanced at Dumbledore's portrait, who in turn gave her a small nod.

"Thank you," Draco let out little than a whisper

"However, there are a few conditions that you must stick to whilst we risk everything to protect you," Draco nodded, he should've known that this wouldn't be easy, but it was better than the alternative, he shuddered at the thought of that option.

"What are these conditions," Draco asked quietly, McGonagall let out a small smile as she walked across her office and stood behind her desk.

"Now with You-Know-You at large, it would be unwise for you to hide out here, as obviously it would be the first place that he would look for you," Draco eyes the older woman, his idea of sanctuary would of course have been hiding out at Hogwarts for as long as possible.

"Then what else do you suggest?"

"Enlighten me Mr Malfoy, have you ever heard of the Order of the Phoenix?" Draco nodded nervously, he didn't know too much about them, he'd only heard about them in passing, and they were only ever his father's opinions, in truth he'd never had a chance throughout his life to form his own opinions on anything.

"A little," Draco mumbled, McGonagall couldn't help noting that the once confident young man had been reduced to a fraction of his former self.

"Yes well that will probably do for now, you might also be aware that we have a selected few students here at Hogwarts who are members of the Order," Draco nodded, of course it was bound to be Potter and his friends, that much was obvious.

"Now if it is okay with her, we're going to place you in a muggle society for the summer, until school starts next term, then of course you are welcome to join us again." Draco groaned inwardly. Living with muggle's for an entire summer, is this really what he had been reduced to? How the mighty had fallen fast.

McGongall turned her back on Draco as he contemplated spending his summer with muggles, instead she clicked her fingers and a house elf appeared, McGonagall whispered something in seconds later the house elf disappeared leaving the pair alone once again.

"Professor, is there no other option?" Draco pleaded with her but she shook her head confidently.

"I'm afraid not, it's either this or nothing, these are the opening terms of our agreement, and if I were you then I'd agree to them with no questions asked." Her answers were stern and Draco knew better than argue anymore with her. She glanced at Dumbleodre's portrait, he had been a pillar of strength for her in the last few days, trying to gain some sort of order at Hogwarts after the disaster. He gave her soft smile and nodded gently, making her aware that she was doing the right thing. She smiled back at him and gave her wand a swift wave and a piece of parchment appeared on her desk, she picked up her quill and started writing a message. She glanced at Malfoy who had suddenly taken an interest in his feet, she smiled softly at him and walked over to him, her piece of parchment in hand.

"Mr Malfoy, obviously I need to discuss this situation with the young lady in question, and I think it would be easier if I spoke to her on my own for the time being," Draco lifted his eyes and sighed, "Take this to the hospital wing and wait there for me to call you," she handed him the piece of parchment addressed to Madame Pomfrey. Draco simply nodded and opened the door.

"Oh and one more thing Mr Malfoy!" Draco turned to face her again, "You are to go directly to the hospital and stay there, do I make myself clear?" Draco gave her a solemn nod and continued on his way.

He sighed as he walked through the empty corridors, where would he go anyway? It's not like he'd be welcomed with open arms in this place, Slytherin would have no doubt heard of his desertion by now, they wouldn't want to know him anymore. As for the other houses, he didn't dare think about how he'd be welcomed. Instead he continued on his way towards the hospital wing, determined to keep a low profile whilst he was there.

Meanwhile, Professor McGonagall was sat alone in her office, she raised and hand her hand and sighed quietly.

"Are you sure this is wise Albus?" she asked, staring at the portrait in front of her.

"Minerva, I am positive. He realises his mistakes, he was prepared to come over to our way of thinking that night, everyone deserves a second chance," Professor McGonagall sighed quietly.

"But placing him with muggle's, and with the pairs history, I can't see this going well," she tried to reason with Dumbledore, but he continued to smile and shake his head. He knew what he was doing, it just took everyone a while to come around to his way of thinking.

"People are going missing everyday Minerva, we need to form new friendships, uniting the two of them could be exactly what we are looking for to settle this," The room filled with silence once more, and finally McGonagall nodded.

"I hope you're right Albus, for their sakes," she sighed as she heard a faint knocking coming from her door. She waved her wand and door opened quickly, she quickly gained her composure and stood up to greet her guest.

"Miss Granger, you received my message I see," Hermione stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She smiled politely at the headmistress but couldn't help wondering what was urgent that she had to come alone, surely it would more useful to talk to Harry, after all he is the person with the mission to complete, he's the one who was there on that night.

As Hermione walked into the office, she sighed softly as she saw Dumbledore's portrait smiling at her, it unnerved her slightly. It had only been a few days and the feeling was still raw for most people.

"Professor, what is all this about?" Hermione asked quietly, McGonagall smiled softly at the younger witch, before taking a deep breath and explaining the situation at length to her.

Draco sighed as he sat alone in the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey, the usually bubbly mediwitch, seemed horrified at his presence. She only allowed him to stay on McGonagall's orders, Draco knew that. His mind wondered to the next few months, he wondered who the muggle's would be. Would they know about magic? Would they be aware of what had happened with him? Would he be given a new identity? What it be like returning to Hogwarts when the summer had ended? Would the fuss have died down? He'd never been so uncertain in his life, everything had always been mapped out for him, every decision made for him, now he stood here standing on his own two feet and he was terrified.


	4. Chapter 3

**Third Chapter! Here's Hermione's take on things. I know it's a little slow at the moment, but it will pick up soon enough. Give it some time :)  
Thanks for all the reviews/alerts, I really appreciate them. Hope you enjoy this chapter  
Rachael x.

* * *

**

"So as you see Miss Granger, we are in quite a predicament here," McGonagall summed up her story and Hermione sat staring at her. Hermione had never ever expected anything like that. She thought that this would have something to do with their decision not to return to Hogwarts next year.

"Excuse me professor, but what do I have to do with Draco's return and expected sanctuary?" Hermione asked, McGonagall lowered her head and sighed, this was the hard part, for six years she had watched Hermione and Draco battle against each other. She knew that this could end in disaster but she trusted Dumbledore entirely, and if suggested this part of the plan, then she would go with it.

"We believe that it would safer for him to spend the summer in muggle surroundings," Hermione raised an eyebrow at the headmistress, Hermione knew better than anyone else that Draco hated muggles, she'd been on the receiving end of his taunts for long enough now.

"However, we are also aware that it would be unsafe to just leave him there without anyone watching over him," Hermione sighed as McGonagall's request was coming through loud and clear. After six years of arguing back and forth she was now expected to watch over him and keep him safe in the muggle world. She was stunned, she desperately tried to find some words that could express how she was feeling, but it was incredibly difficult for her. Here was she was the smartest student in her year and she couldn't even form a sentence.

"Forgive me Professor, but what does Draco Malfoy's well being have to do with me?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself, the young witch was mortified, never in the whole of her six years had she answered back to a professor like this, never did she think that she'd start with McGonagall.

"We need to place him with someone we all know we can trust, you have continued to prove yourself throughout your time here at Hogwarts, and you understand the muggle world better than most people I know," McGonagall smiled proudly at her, whilst Hermione's cheeks turned a pale shade of pink.

The room fell silent for the first time since Hermione had entered. McGonagall stood and wondered around the room, giving Hermione plenty of time to contemplate her options. Surely if Draco was staying with her family, then he'd have to be on his best behaviour, especially with all the muggle baiting going on at the moment, he'd be a marked man, he'd be a fool to think otherwise. What would Harry and Ron think of her situation, they wouldn't be happy, that's for sure. What would her parents think; they know that things aren't going well in the wizard world right now, it would look suspicious if she turned up at Kings Cross with Draco, especially without any word of warning. But then what about the responsibility she was given? What an honour to be trusted with something as important as this.

Finally Hermione took a deep breath and turned to face Professor McGonagall who was occupying herself by tidying one of the many shelves in her offices. Hermione cleared her throat and McGonagall met her eyes. Hermione nodded and the two witches shared a mutual feeling, one of dread but also a feeling of contentment. Finally everyone knew where they were standing.

"Excellent, I'll call him here now," McGonagall clicked her fingers and a house elf appeared. Hermione rose to her feet, shaking her head as she did so.

"Professor wait!" Hermione shrieked, both McGonagall and the house elf froze on the spot and Hermione sighed, "Don't we need to discuss this first? I mean I still need to explain things to my parents, and I need to tell Ron and Harry, I can't possibly keep this from them." McGonagall shook her head and smiled at the young witch.

"All in good time Miss Granger, of course you can tell your friends, I of course need to inform the Order of our newest member, and obviously things need to be explained to your parents, something that will be taken care of, but for the time being I want you and Mr Malfoy to become reacquainted with each other." Hermione winced at the thought of seeing him again.

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts as she heard a loud crack, she turned around and the house elf had disappeared. She sighed, she'd be meeting her new house mate in the next few minutes. Silently, she watched as McGonagall conjured a patronus charm, she watched intently as she mumbled a quiet message, and within seconds the patronus had disappeared. McGonagall smiled at Hermione, desperately trying to put the young witch at ease. It didn't seem to be working as it was met with a very awkward smile. The door knocked and McGonagall jumped to her feet, Hermione watched as she walked over to the door, Hermione new instinctively that is was Draco, and carefully she pulled her wand from underneath her robes, she wasn't going to greet him unarmed. She wasn't stupid.

"Mr Malfoy, thank you for joining us," Draco stepped awkwardly into the office, he glanced in Hermione's direction and froze. He quickly glanced at McGonagall who smiled and nodded.

"You cannot be serious!" Draco asked,

"Is there a problem Mr Malfoy?" McGonagall asked sternly, raising an eyebrow at the young wizard, Draco gulped and shook his head.

"No professor," he mumbled awkwardly.

The three of them stood in silence, McGonagall watched as Hermione and Draco was silently eyeing each other. Neither of them breaking the eye contact, both of them on their guard.

"Professor McGonagall, might I have a few moments alone with the new roommates?" All attention was now on Dumbledore's portrait, McGonagall sighed and nodded, she locked eye contact with Hermione and Draco, giving each of them a warning glance. She walked out of her office, closing the door behind her. She let out a deep breath and rested her head on the wall behind her.

"Merlin's beard, they're going to kill each other," she whispered.

Back in the Gryffindor common, Hermione's absence was causing her friends to worry about her.

"She's been gone a long time," Ron stated, "What do you think is going on?"

"Maybe McGonagall is trying to get her to come back to Hogwarts after the summer, I know she's already questioned me," Harry stated, Ron stared at him for a moment, the two receiving deathly glares from Ginny, who desperately wanted to go and fight with them, every time she brought it up in conversation she was always given the same blunt answer – no.

"She hasn't spoken to me about yet," Ron added, "Do you think I'm next?"

Harry shrugged, although concerned for his friends, his thoughts were still focused on Malfoy. It hadn't been that long since Harry had left him in McGonagall's office, next thing he knew Hermione had received a message to report to her office immediately. Then again, nothing surprised him anymore about this place, Hogwarts just wasn't the safe haven it used to be.

"I've got a feeling that it might have something to do with Malfoy's return." Harry stated, interrupting the now arguing siblings. The two fell silent and stared at him.

"What would Malfoy's return have to do with Hermione? They hate each other," Ginny asked,

"I don't know, I've just got a feeling that's all." Harry muttered, staring at his friends.


End file.
